


Сила родительской любви

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, dark!sheriff Stilinski, sheriff thinks that Derek is reliable guy, some kind of parents love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так просто подойти незамеченным со спины, если ты шериф; никто просто не ждёт от тебя ножа в спину. Или пули в затылок. Нужное подчеркнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила родительской любви

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umi_no_Iruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/gifts).



Так просто подойти незамеченным со спины, если ты шериф; никто просто не ждёт от тебя ножа в спину. Или пули в затылок. Нужное подчеркнуть.  
\- Камера в коридоре на третьем этаже должна дать нам фоторобот - они двигались в её сторону, - закусив губу, бубнит молоденький офицер, пару месяцев назад появившийся в участке как раз для таких случаев - обрабатывать записи с камер слежения и снабжать полицию информацией, полученной с них. Шериф склоняется ниже, словно собирается заглянуть в монитор через его плечо, и взводит курок. Отдача бьёт больнее, чем он привык, но это нормально: табельное гораздо легче этого пистолета с тяжёлым глушителем. Шериф морщится и быстро кликает мышкой по видеофайлам, отправляя их в корзину. Это, конечно, Стайлза не спасёт - слишком много свидетелей он оставил в больнице Бикон-Хиллз, и всех их не убрать так же легко, как офицера Дженнинга, - но хотя бы даст им немного времени.

\- У вас есть два часа, чтобы убраться из города, - говорит шериф жёстко, кидая на стол ключи от патрульной машины. - И имей ввиду, Хейл, как только вы пересечёте границу штата, я объявлю вас в розыск.  
Дерек смотрит на него исподлобья, но ключи всё-таки берёт.   
\- Пап, не надо впутывать его, это моя проблема, - Стайлз вскакивает с места. - Дерека не было в больнице, на камерах только я, и он не обязан пускаться в бега только потому, что мы с ним…  
\- С ним ты будешь в безопасности, - обрывает шериф сына, а потом снова обращается к Дереку. - Выезжайте прямо сейчас, федералы будут в городе в течение получаса. А теперь бей.  
Дереку явно не нравится всё происходящее, но он молча выполняет просьбу: закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает и бьёт кулаком точно в висок шерифа Стилински.  
\- Да ты с ума сошёл! Ты же мог его убить! - слышит шериф, перед тем как отключиться. Лицо Стайлза, упавшего рядом с ним на колени, последнее, что он видит, прежде чем наступает кромешная тьма.

Стайлз с Дереком успевают уехать, и шериф не без гордости думает, что в этом есть и его заслуга. Пэрриш сочувственно прикладывает лёд к ссадине на его виске и виновато докладывает, что пустую патрульную машину нашли примерно полчаса назад на границе с Северной Каролиной.   
\- Мне очень жаль, но, кажется, Хейл втянул вашего сына в большие неприятности, - качая головой, резюмирует его помощник, и шериф не возражает, но стоит Пэрришу выйти за новой порцией льда, на лице шерифа появляется кривая ухмылка. “Людям свойственно всё понимать неправильно”, - думает шериф, осторожно касаясь ссадины. Не Стайлза втянули в неприятности; это его сын втянул Дерека Хейла в дерьмо. И пусть сейчас они на максимально возможной скорости гонят в неизвестном направлении; рано или поздно, когда всё немного уляжется, Дерек Хейл ещё получит свою аконитовую пулю в лоб, потому что шериф никому не отдаст своего сына - ни правосудию, ни Дереку Хейлу. Плоть от плоти, Стайлз всегда принадлежал ему и всегда будет принадлежать, что бы он сам сейчас об этом ни думал, сидя на пассажирском сидении рядом с Хейлом.


End file.
